Gary McKinnon
È accusato dalla giustizia statunitense di aver perpetrato "la più grande intrusione informatica su computer appartenenti alla difesa che si sia mai verificata in tutti i tempi." Catturato nel Regno Unito, attualmente si sta difendendo legalmente contro l'estradizione negli Stati Uniti d'America, in quella che alcuni considerano una persecuzione giudiziaria contro un capro espiatorio. Curriculum Amministratore di sistema temporaneamente disoccupato, viene accusato di intrusione illecita dentro ben 97 server militari degli Stati Uniti e della NASA nel 2001 e nel 2002. La rete di computer che è accusato di aver penetrato include reti possedute dalla NASA, dallo US Army, US Navy, dipartimento della difesa e della Forza Aerea degli Stati Uniti, oltre ad un sistema appartenente al Pentagono. Stime USA dichiarano che i costi del monitoraggio e correzione dei problemi che lo si accusa di aver provocato si possano calcolare tra i 450.000 e i 700.000 dollari. McKinnon venne all'inizio rintracciato nella rete telematica ed arrestato sotto il capitolo legale della legge sugli abusi informatici Computer Misuse Act dalla National Hi-Tech Crime Unit National Hi-Tech Crime Unit (NHTCU) del Regno Unito nel 2002, e successivamente nello stesso anno venne posto sotto giudizio dal governo degli Stati Uniti. Rimase in libertà anche se soggetto a libertà condizionale che includeva l'obbligo di firma nella stazione di polizia della sua località di residenza ogni sera, e di rimanere nel suo indirizzo di casa la notte. In aggiunta venne bandito dall'utilizzo di qualsiasi computer con accesso ad internet. Non vi sono stati ulteriori sviluppi rispetto ai capi di accusa rilevanti nella legislazione del R.U., ma verso la fine del 2005 gli Stati Uniti formalmente cominciarono le procedure di estradizione. Tra le ragioni scusanti che McKinnon adduce, vi è quella del dichiararsi affetto dalla sindrome di Asperger, una forma di autismo. Estradizione negli USA McKinnon sarà estradato agli U.S.A. e messo sotto accusa per questi delittiCorriere della Sera, potrebbe perciò avere di fronte a sé 70 anni in carcere ed ha espresso il timore di poter essere inviato a Guantanamo Bay.BBC NewsBBC News Si era opposto alle procedure di estradizione argomentando di dover subire il processo nel Regno Unito, poiché i suoi "crimini" vennero commessi qui e non nel territorio degli Stati Uniti. In un'intervista televisiva rilasciata al programma della BBC Click programme ,Transcript of the interview dichiarò che era stato capace di accedere ai network militari semplicemente usando uno script scritto in linguaggio Perl che rintracciava le password in bianco (blank password); in altre parole le sue dichiarazioni fanno pensare che vi fossero connessi computer attivi su queste reti con le password di default (native) ancora attive (Tuttavia l'uso delle blank passwords è spesso intenzionale e proprio finalizzato a prevenire attacchi da rete; si veda ad esempio Esempi di script con simili scopi dal sito Microsoft ): Dichiarazioni rese ai mezzi d'informazione Per ragioni dovute sia all'intervallo di tempo tra la sua incriminazione e l'inizio formale delle procedure di estradizione ed anche per il crescente interesse dei media nel suo caso, Gary Mckinnon ha avuto un certo numero di occasioni per interpellare i mezzi d'informazione. Alla conferenza della Infosecurity Europe 2006 tenutasi a Londra il 27 aprile 2006, McKinnon apparve nella sezione [http://www.infosec.co.uk/page.cfm/link=285 Hackers' Panel]. Quando gli venne domandato come siano state scoperte le sue intrusioni, McKinnon rispose che si era sbagliato nel calcolo della fascia oraria: stava usando del software di controllo-remoto per operare un computer basato sul sistema Windows mentre il proprietario stava seduto in fronte ad esso. McKinnon ha ammesso in molte dichiarazioni pubbliche di aver goduto di accesso non autorizzato a sistemi di computer negli USA includendo quelli specificamente menzionati nelle accuse legali americane. Free Energy Si è giustificato dicendo che la sua motivazione era cercare una prova dell'esistenza degli UFO e disse di sapere come un fatto certo che i militari americani avrebbero la tecnologia dell'antigravità e che il governo USA sta cercando di sopprimere la diffusione della "Free Energy" (energia libera) PROJECT CAMELOT: Brian O'Leary, fisico ed ex-astronauta USA rilascia un'intervista sulla "Free Energy". Ha affermato che i suoi ricordi riguardo a queste sue attività possono essere vaghi dal momento che effettuava le intrusioni mentre beveva birra e fumava cannabishttp://www.guardian.co.uk/usa/story/0,1771774,00.html. Gary McKinnon afferma pure che il governo federale USA sta cercando di fare di lui un capro espiatorio infliggendoli una condanna spropositata, forse una sentenza esemplare di carcere, fino a 70 anni, ammesso che venga autorizzata l'estradizione in USA per il processo. Il suo avvocato afferma che potrebbe finire nel carcere di Guantanamo Bay. Comunque i suoi sostenitori affermano che il renderlo un capro espiatorio non dissuaderà altri hacker dal momento che la maggioranza di loro si ritengono al sicuro dalla cattura. La più grande intrusione hacker della storia? L'accusa di aver perpetrato "the biggest military hack of all time" (La più grande intrusione su computer militari di tutti tempi) è contestata da McKinnon, che si autodescrive come uno "smanettone inetto" che sotto l'influenza della cannabis è entrato non distruttivamente in sistemi lasciati aperti e senza misure di sicurezza. L'ipotesi che si tratti della più grande intrusione si riferisce ad incidenti di hacking previamente documentati; tra questi uno del maggio 2001, quando uno o più hacker irruppero in un server del governo U.S.A. che immagazzinava del software per satelliti ed operarono un furto di codice informatico Così riconosciuto da compagnie come Exigent International, "contractors" per il governo americano. Le tracce avevano portato gli investigatori ad indagare un servizio di e-mail basato in Svezia, ma i colpevoli non vennero mai catturati. Prima di questo evento, nel 1997, due teenager californiani ed un trio di hacker israeliani vennero arrestati per intrusione indebita dentro i server del Pentagono. L'hacker israeliano Ehud Tenenbaum, allora diciottenne, ed i suoi complici coetanei non vennero estradati, ma vennero legalmente indiziati dalle autorità locali. McKinnon ha anche dichiarato che in molte occasioni notò la contemporanea presenza di altri accessi illegali agli stessi sistemi e si difende suggerendo che non era la sola persona a commettere queste intrusioni. Per esempio il Pentagono ha dichiarato in passato di aver subito almeno 250.000 intrusioni e/o attacchi hacker e/o cracker in un solo anno. Sviluppi legali L'udienza per l'estradizione di Gary McKinnon si è tenuta il 10 maggio 2006 alla Corte dei Magistrati di Bow Street. Il 4 luglio 2006 il segretario John Reid ha deciso di concedere l'estradizione "per crimini connessi all'hacking".Articolo su Guardian Unlimited Ad un'udienza del 12 aprile 2006 l'accusa ha presentato una nota non firmata della ambasciata statunitense, pretendendo di garantire che McKinnon non sarebbe stato processato secondo la Legge marziale statunitense (13 novembre 2001 - 66 Fed. Reg. 57,833 "Military Order"), che permette ai sospetti terroristi di essere processati dalla giustizia militare. Tuttavia, la difesa obiettò che la nota non era firmata e quindi non vincolante. La difesa chiamò come testimone Clive Stafford-Smith, un legale statunitense che difende gli internati di Guantanamo Bay. Stafford-Smith affermò che la nota non avrebbe evitato a McKinnon il trattamento da terrorista. Il caso fu aggiornato al 10 maggio. Secondo la legge inglese, "Extradition Act 2003", per una richiesta di estradizione americana non è richiesta la presenza di prove alle accuse. Il 30 luglio 2009 la Camera dei Lord ha dato il via libera all'estradizione negli Stati Uniti di Gary McKinnon. Tuttavia le condizioni di salute di McKinnon sembrano non essere buone. In seguito alle sue turbolente vicende giudiziarie, l'hacker ha subito nelle ultime settimane un crollo psicologico che lo avrebbe portato ad un distaccamento da sé stesso e dal mondo esterno, il che metterebbe in dubbio l'ipotesi della sua estradizione negli Stati Uniti Articolo su Punto Informatico del 1º Settembre 2009. Note Voci correlate * Antigravità * UFO * Coverup * Cracker * Hacker * Kevin Mitnick Collegamenti esterni * https://www.facebook.com/search/top/?q=Gary%20McKinnon&epa=SEARCH_BOX * Marte è popolato da 20 anni: le scioccanti rivelazioni dell’hacker Gary McKinnon * Appello della madre a Obama su Ansa del 31/07/2009 * www.progettomeg.it "Progetto Energie Libere" * Gary McKinnon su "La Stampa" del 8 maggio 2006 * Cronaca dell'arresto di G. McKinnon su Repubblica del 8/6/2005 * Per il Blog Kill-9.it su Gary McKinnon i "conti non tornano" * Cnet 2002 * BBC article June 8 2005 * Slashdot 8 June 2005 * Brit hacker fights being sent to U.S., New York Daily News June 9 2005 * Game over, The Guardian, interview June 9 2005 * BBC Profile: Gary McKinnon Feb 15 2006 * United States v. Gary McKinnon Nov 2002 (pdf) * Free Gary McKinnon Website * Criticism Of Gary McKinnon * BBC article May 10 2006 ; Interviste audio/video * "The World Tech Podcast" Background, BBC interview with Jeff Moss, BBC World Service interview, Aug 1 2005 (mp3) ([http://www.theworld.org/technology/podcasts.shtml The World]) * BBC Click interview 5 May 2006 (video) * Video su Gary McKinnon Categoria:Personalità legate all'ufologia Categoria:Super hacker Categoria:Teorici della cospirazione Categoria:Ufologi europei